


Poorly Laid Plans

by nightvalemeteorologist



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Being Walked In On, Bottom Newt, M/M, Newt being adorable, and a little slutty, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvalemeteorologist/pseuds/nightvalemeteorologist
Summary: "Graves was sure that, if he had enough time, he could think of a perfectly good explanation to tell Theseus about why Newt was naked in Graves' bed. But when your penpal walks into your room at 4:00 am, one seldom has time to think.In which Graves is visiting Theseus. Newt is there, too. One thing leads to another, and the above happens."http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=483275#cmt483275





	

“Oh, no. Not here,” Graves hisses when Newt turns up at his bedroom door sometime well past midnight. Newt grins innocently, batting his lashes. He is in an oversized night sight and, by the looks of it, nothing else. Well, he can't very leave Newt standing in the hall, looking like absolute sin. He sighs, grabbing the younger man by the arm. “Get in here,” he snaps, yanking him inside. 

"Good evening, Mr. Graves,” Newt purrs and Percival almost regrets teaching him anything about seduction. 

“Newt,” he grinds out, keeping his tone annoyed. “Didn't you say you were going to be chasing dragons in Morocco this week?”

“I got away early,” he explains with a shrug.

Graves sighs. “So you came here?”

“My brother's house is a perfectly natural place to spend the holidays,” Newt replies, hands sliding up Grave's chest. 

“Newt-”

“Hmm?” Newt hums, stepping fully into Percival's personal space.

Percival grabs his hips, firmly pushing him back. Newt frowns at him, clearly confused. “You didn't tell me you'd be here.” Percival has been planning this trip for a while, a few days spent with his old friend Theseus before spending the rest of the holiday with his family.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Newt mumbles, going self conscious again. 

“At your brother's house?” Graves asks, trying to keep his tone light. He has a tendency to fall into his interrogation voice, which he tries to avoid with Newt. “You thought this would be the best place?”

“Well, no,” Newt admits, “But I knew you wouldn't want to break your engagement here, so I didn't ask. Also, I have to break our plans for next week and this is the only time I could get away for...a while, probably. I wanted to see you before that, and, well. I thought. I'm sorry,” Newt says in a rush, cheeks very pink as he looks somewhere past Percival's shoulder.

Graves sighs, pulling Newt back in. “Hey,” he says gently, cupping his cheek when Newt finally looks at him. “I'm sorry. It's a good surprise. I would hate not to see you before you left.” It feels like a huge admission. They have never defined the thing between them, never laid out the terms. When Newt is in New York, he stays in Percival's bed. It's been two months since they've seen each other and Grave's was looking forward to the few days they would get to spend together. This will have to do. “Come here,” He murmurs, pulling Newt into a kiss.

Newt's kisses always start off shy, even when he turns up at Percival's room in the middle of the night one stitch of clothing away from naked. Graves trails his hands down Newt's back, cupping his ass to pull him closer. Newt squeaks, breaking away from the kissing, looking almost startled. He blushes prettily, ducking his head as he rocks against Graves.  
“You show up at my door in the middle of the night looking ready to get fucked and now your acting shy?” Graves teases gently, tucking a hand under Newt's chin and tilting his head up slightly. Newt's eyes flutter shut as Graves presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Graves trails one hand along the cleft of Newt's ass, humming in pleasure when his fingers come away slick. He groans, pressing his mouth fully against Newt's. “So you did come ready to get fucked,” he says huskily against Newt's lips. 

Newt blushes deeply, forcing his eyes open and flashing what he hopes is a sly smile. “I didn't want to waste any time once I got in here.”

“Ah,” Graves pulls Newt toward his bed. “Well, I shouldn't keep you waiting.” He strips the thin shirt off and tosses it to the corner. Newt, as always, flushes as Percival's eyes roam hungrily over his body. He pushes the Magizoologist down onto the small mattress before pulling his own clothes off. Newt smiles up at him from the bed, spreading his legs

Percival was foolish to think he'd ever be able to resist this man. He crawls onto the bed, covering Newt as he kisses him deeply. Newt whines as Percival pins him down and grinds against him slowly. He lets out a frustrated groan when this carries on for far too long. “Percival! Get on with it,” he grumbles, bucking up impatiently. Graves loves how Newt gets in bed – needy and demanding but somehow remaining shy the whole time.

Graves chuckles as he pulls back, pushing Newt's knees up at apart. He doesn't waste any more time before pressing against Newt's entrance and slowly pushing inside. Newt's hands scramble against the sheets, griping them tightly as his back arches off the bed.

Graves grips Newt's hips tightly, pinning them down to the mattress as he trips to buck back. Newt whimpers, twisting helpless on the bed as Graves pounds into him. “Ahhh,” Newt pants, thighs trembling. Graves slams against his prostrate, causing the other man to cry out loudly as his hands fly up to grip the headboard. The bed slams against the wall loudly and _fuck._

Graves stills, breathing hard. “Did you-” he cuts off as he hears a distant curse and a door slam. “Did you cast a silencing spell?”

Newt shakes his head, eyes wide and chest heaving. “I thought you did,” he breaths.

“I was a bit distracted,” Graves reminds him. “Shhh,” he murmurs when Newt opens his mouth to protest, trying to listen to the sounds in the hallway. Another door is opened and quickly shut, probably Newt's. Graves pulls out, causing his lover to grimace and whine softly. Graves shoots him a look just as his bedroom door is flung open.

“Where-” Theseus cuts off, face paling and eyes widening. “What...” He stops, trying to comprehend the sight before him. “What is happening right now?”

“Theseus!” Newt shrieks, yanking the blanket up to cover them. 

Graves gapes at his old friend, trying desperately to come up with something remotely appropriate to say in this situation. In his defense, it is very late and not two minutes ago he had a writhing Newt in his arms, so it's only fair that he is having a hard time thinking straight at the moment. He opens his mouth to form a defense but quickly shuts it, unsure what he could say to help this situation. 

Although, Theseus doesn't seem nearly as angry as Percival thought it would be at the sight of his baby brother naked in his pen-pal’s bed. He seems oddly...pleased by the whole situation. He politely raises a hand to cover his eyes, laughing with what definitely seems to be delight. “Sorry, sorry,” he says with a grin.

“Get out!” Newt groans, exasperated. 

“I'm leaving, I'm leaving,” Theseus assures as he backs up toward the door. “Although,” he says, movement stalling, “I have to say I am not displeased by thi-”

“Get out!” They both boom, Newt hiding his blushing face against Graves' shoulder. Theseus is chuckling to himself as he backs out of the room, pulling the door shut as he goes. Graves quickly casts a locking and silencing spell before dropping onto the mattress with a defeated groan. 

Newt curls up on his side, facing Graves but hiding his face against his chest. Percival wraps his arms around Newt, pulling him closer. Graves is worried about Newt's reaction but a moment later, the other man starts to laugh almost hysterically against his shoulder. 

“Uhh,” Graves starts, pulling Newt back gently to inspect his lover. 

“Sorry,” Newt says between giggles, “That was terribly embarrassing, wasn't it?”

Graves just sighs before pulling him in for a soft kiss. “Yes, very,” he agrees.


End file.
